1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for housing and displaying cards, and more particularly to a plurality of vertical panels that are operably configured to be mateable and display the cards housed therein in an aesthetically appealing manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventially, retail stores that sell greeting cards are provided with counters having shelves which ascend rearwardly to display greeting cards. Given this configuration, these counters occupy significant store space and are often placed in a remote corner or aisle away from the casual shopper. It is desirable to display greeting cards in locations where a casual shopper may happen upon a display to remind the shopper of any greeting-card needs. Furthermore it is desirable to maximize the use of a stores space to sell product.
Some display stands have been created to resolve these concerns. Free-standing and revolving display stands have been developed that can be placed at check-out counters to display the cards. While these stands take up considerably less space, another concern for displaying greeting cards is the expense for installing such shelving. Smaller retail stores may not find it profitable to install shelving specifically for selling greeting cards. Thus, greeting-card distributors may find it useful to ship a display for the cards that it expects to sell. This display must be inexpensive to manufacture and ship, and must display the greeting cards in an aestheticaly pleasing manner.
Thus a need exists for an inexpensive greeting-card display apparatus that is easily mountable at locations where the casual consumer may encounter the display.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus useful for displaying two- or three-dimensional materials.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a display apparatus that can either be mounted on a wall or other vertical surface, or which can be mated with additional display apparatuses to create a three-dimensional, free-standing display apparatus.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive and easily assembled greeting card display.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a greeting card display that is easily shipped and occupies minimal store space upon assembly.
These objects are accomplished in accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention by providing an apparatus for holding and displaying cards. The apparatus comprises a plurality of vertical panels, with at least one of the vertical panels having at least one pair of opposed slits defining a pocket for holding the cards. Each slit has an upper end, a lower end and an aperture at either the upper end or lower end of each slit. The aperture is operatively configured to allow the pocket to expand to thereby accept a greater number of cards. The plurality of panels are interconnected by at least one support having a nodule for each vertical panel. Each nodule is operatively configured to be coupled with at least one aperture of each vertical panel such that the plurality of vertical panels are interconnected by the at least one support.
In an alternative embodiment, these objects are accomplished by providing a card-display apparatus for mounting to a substantially vertical surface for holding and displaying cards. The apparatus comprising a substantially vertical panel having at least two pair of opposed slits defining a pocket for holding the cards, each slit of the at least two pair of slits having an upper end, a lower end and an aperture at at least one of the upper end and lower end of each slit. The aperture is operatively configured to allow the pocket to expand to thereby enable the pocket to accept a greater number of cards. The at least two pair of slits are vertically aligned.